One example of conventional mobile leakage detecting device of this type comprises a single directional microphone for detecting ultrasonic waves generated from fluid leak portions, and a display device for visually indicating, in digital or bar-graphical representation, detected ultrasonic wave data obtained by processing an output signal from the microphone (see Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. Hei. 7-253377, for example).
With this conventional detecting device, it is possible to detect, by detection of the generated ultrasonic waves, an extremely fine leak portion which is not detectable by a detecting device for finding a leak portion based on detection of a sound generated in an audible range. However, it can merely provide a function of detecting the leak portion by utilizing the inaudible generated ultrasonic waves whether the detected ultrasonic wave data is visually indicated as noted above, or is audibly outputted by using an earphone or the like. More particularly, it causes the operator a considerable trouble and burden in carrying out incidental operations for recording in detail a position where the detected fine leak portion is present and peripheral conditions thereof. With respect to these aspects, there still has been room for improvement in simplification of the operations as a whole and enhancement of operational efficiency, for the mobile leakage detecting device to be frequently used for finding fine leak portions successively while moving around a wide range of searching area where piping and devices are in a complex arrangement.
The present invention has been made having regard to the state of the art noted above, and its primary object is to effectively achieve a simplification of the entire detecting operations including detection of the leak portion and operations incidental thereto, and enhancement of the operational efficiency thereof by providing a rational arrangement.